


Empty Space

by astriloquum



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Alex Fierro, I have 0 experience with anything in this fic including writing, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, but as a cat - Freeform, but only mentioned a little, lets pretend I know what's going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astriloquum/pseuds/astriloquum
Summary: Sometimes change is inevitable,And Magnus hated change.Magnus has grown accustomed to his usual schedule; going to school, working at the bookstore and the restaurant, looking after his plants and cat. It's difficult to imagine how else his life would look like. That is until an ethereal stranger with tousled green hair and a wryly smile suddenly crash landed into his life.So maybe he'll get used to the late night adventures, the random coffee shop dates and driving out into open fields, waiting to see the stars. He'll learn to wake up at 3 am just to comfort the other until he doesn't need to anymore.Maybe they're both a little broken,But together they can make each other whole.
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Samirah al-Abbas/Amir Fadlan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. Nothing Kills You Like Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Some of you might remember this fic (Empty Space by matchatiramisu) before I decided to discontinue it and delete it but now I’ve rewritten it and I intend to actually finish it this time lol 
> 
> Warnings: mentions of masturbation and suicidal thoughts in the very beginning of this chapter (idk who needs a warning against masturbation lmao but like you never know)

Sometimes change is inevitable, 

And Magnus hated change. 

  
  
  


Magnus hasn't seen good change much. He was broke, he was lonely. He had no clue what the fuck he was doing most of the time. 

Most days passed by in a blur. Magnus saw the world in muted colors. This wasn’t unexpected, he lived in a bustling city where it was everyone for themselves. Faceless people passed him by on the streets, always walking with a sense of purpose. They moved around him like water currents; pulling and pushing and choking. Sometimes Magnus just wanted to sink to the bottom and never resurface. He felt claustrophobic; trapped in by the concrete jungle. Beasts in the shape of men hunt in the crowds and Magnus felt like the prey. He needed to get out. He needed to feel alive again. He needed…

What  _ did _ he need? 

When you spend your life living for others it’s easy to forget what you want. What did he want? Magnus could only answer that question while keeping others in the equation. Was it for Annabeth’s success? Was it prosperity for Sam and Amirs’ relationship? Was it his mom’s health? He couldn’t think for himself, he didn’t think he knew how to think for himself. Should this be troubling? 

Maybe he should see a therapist. 

Like hell he could afford to see a therapist in the first place. 

Magnus would want to curl into himself and feel lost. These moments often came at different times; when he was out with his friends, when he was smoking a joint on his balcony at 2 am, sometimes even after when he came for the third time from his own hand surrounded by crumpled balls of dirty tissues. He didn’t feel anything, just numbness. His whole body felt as though it was radio static. White noise. He thought maybe existing wasn’t so important after all. 

But then a vision. 

Flashes of magenta and lime, a smile, bubbling laughter that seemed to get louder and brighter, tousled damaged hair, sun-kissed skin, perfectly scarred fingers that slotted into his, a tattoo, two toned eyes. 

And Magnus would remember that sometimes it’s okay to be selfish. 

  
  


─────────

  
  


Magnus Chase worked part time at a bookstore. At night, he was working in the restaurant on the other side of the West End. And if that didn’t sound tiring enough, he was also attending college. 

Eight year old Magnus had big dreams. He told himself he’d get into Harvard and study law, he’d earn lots of money so that he could take his mom on camping trips every weekend. He wanted to live in comfort, surrounded by the people he loved, and maybe even start a family. He vowed that if he’d found someone, he’d never leave them. Too many nights in his childhood were filled with heated discourse between his parents before all of those were muted out by the image of his mother’s smile; by her gentle hands cupping his face before she was bringing her lips down to place a loud, wet kiss to his forehead. His giggles mixed with her laughter. 

Magnus learned in school that the only celestial bodies that emit their own light were stars. His mother was his star, and he was the only planet in her orbit. His days were bathed in her light. He never feared darkness for he never knew it, his sun had always shrouded him in her warmth. 

Now at age 21, Magnus would _ kill _ to feel it again. 

It was a Friday afternoon and Magnus felt chilled to the bone. The November rainfall was pouring down in buckets and Boston was as busy as ever despite the foul weather. Street lamps and shop window displays lit the solemn streets. People walked past them without even sparing a glance, wanting to get out of the downpour as fast as possible. 

Not Magnus. No. He stood still. The precipitation ran off his battered umbrella and onto the wet asphalt, joining with the several busy streams of rainwater running down the pavement. Magnus stared straight ahead, eyes seemingly focused on everything and nothing. The tense grip on his bag of groceries turned his knuckles white. 

A pedestrian shoved past him, jostling him out of his trance. He suddenly shivered, remembering that if he didn’t head home now he would catch a cold. He could not afford to get sick. 

The walk back to his apartment was quick. Soon enough, he had arrived in front of his front door. White paint was already peeling off the aged door, exposing the decaying wood underneath. A brass number 9 was now dangling off the front, skew and upside down. Magnus kept thinking he should fix it, the once number 9 was too often mistaken for the number 6. Slotting his key into the keyhole with one hand and holding the umbrella and groceries with the other, Magnus pushed open his door carefully.

A gust of warm air greeted him, as well as the loud mewl of a cat. Said cat poked his head through the cracked open door and greeted Magnus with his usual disappointed chirps. Magnus tried to slip his body through the door and prevent the curious feline from waking out into the rain but the cat seemed too preoccupied with whatever was in his hands to try escape into the freezing cold outside. 

“Hello to you too Jack,” Magnus greeted the ginger tabby as the cat meowed, standing up on his hind haunches as he studied the human with interest. 

Magnus took off his mud caked boots and shrugged off his damp coat after he placed his bag of groceries on the kitchen counter. Jack immediately jumped onto the counter and was nosing through the contents of the bag, sniffing at the stalks of celery and the bag of sliced bread. Magnus reached into the bag and took out a small can of tuna, Jack meowed in excitement when he saw the treat. After Magnus had secured the treat for the much too spoiled tabby (in his opinion) and put his groceries into the fridge, he headed to the bathroom to treat himself to a nice hot shower. 

Magnus stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, hands gripping either side of the sink as he waited for the shower water to heat up. His sunken eyes seemed to stand out more than usual, the purple bags were the product of restless nights studying for his midterms and worrying about bills that needed to be paid. His long blond hair was tangled, Magnus hadn’t bothered to brush it for the past two days. He ran a finger through it and winced, those knots were going to be a bitch to comb out. 

Steam started to pour out of the shower stall. Magnus got in and closed his eyes. He listened to the sound of the water hitting the tiles and felt the it hit his fatigued body, washing away the week’s troubles.

When Magnus got out of the shower, hair freshly washed and dressed in warm clothes, he spotted Jack curled up on the sofa amongst the piles of blankets and pillows with his eyes closed. The can of tuna that sat on the counter was half eaten. Magnus put it away for when the orange tabby wanted to eat more later. 

Magnus made his way towards his cat and sat down next to him. The feline immediately climbed into his lap and made himself comfortable, purring as he felt the warmth of his human. The heater wasn’t on but the small space was well insulated. The fact that Magnus did well in the cold saved him a lot of money on electricity expenses. With Thanksgiving break coming up and his midterms already over, Magnus thought to treat himself to some sleep. For him, sleep was a luxury. Magnus felt he deserved some time spent unproductively before his evening shift at the restaurant. 

Magnus pulled a thick blanket over his body and positioned the sleeping cat comfortably next to himself before he lay his head down on the armrest. Closing his eyes, it didn’t take too long for the gentle waves of unconsciousness to wash over him. 

  
  


─────────

  
  


The restaurant Magnus worked at was located in the corner of Beacon St, not far from where he lived. Valhalla — which was the name of the steakhouse — had over-the-top Victorian decor and wooden details on practically every corner of the enormous venue. A large stage was located in the far end of the restaurant, the luxurious emerald curtain draped over it stood out strikingly against the dark mahogany furniture and cream white tablecloths. The place was built like a vintage theatre, stories seemed to pulse from every corner of the place. 

Magnus loved it, he loved the complexity of the ornate locale. Not to mention that the pay was good and the environment was nice. It was a hidden gem in the streets of Boston, full of sophistication and the best alcohol. Live bands played almost every night, cheerful piano and the deep melodic voice of a saxophone often resonated through the lively space. Sometimes a singer accompanied the instruments, contrasting the pizzicato of an enourmas double bass or harmonizing with the sound of a clarinet. Many of the patrons were kind to Magnus and often had interesting stories to tell.

It was 5 pm, early. The tables were still mostly empty with people sitting drinking bottles of red wine. The sun had just set and the restaurant was basked in the glow of the overhead light fixtures. Tonight’s band was a small jazz ensemble that played a couple of times before. The manager, Helgi, was speaking to whom Magnus assumed to be the double bassist. The clarinetist and saxophonist seemed to be taking turns tuning their instruments and their pianist was running through some of her pieces. 

Magnus had changed into his work clothes; a simple black dress shirt with a button open at the top, matching black dress pants and a black apron tied around his waist. His hair was combed and some of it tucked behind his ears, his friend Mallory helped him apply concealer under his eyes. He looked presentable. 

By 6 o’clock, the band was already playing on the stage. By 7, a decent amount of customers were already sitting in the seats and chatting amongst themselves. 

Magnus waited table after table, serving drinks and taking orders from the customers. His friend and colleague T.J waited with him that night. Both young men were dressed in the same black attire and served the many customers that frequented the eatery. T.J had been working at Valhalla for more than a year before Magnus came and his buoyant personality seemed to match so well in this work environment. It was quite a sight to see, the dark skinned male weaved through the tables as if he was on a dance floor instead of in an open dining area. He talked with the diners as if they were old friends, popping open champagne bottles for them every now and then. The drink poured into crystal glasses just as bubbly as the sound of the laughter he had initiated between the men and women sitting at the tables. 

Business was doing well tonight, like most nights. It was nearing 10 o’clock now and everyone seemed to be leaving. Magnus was standing near the stage, scanning the room in case anyone needed help. T.J made his way across to Magnus after he had just received the bill from a large table, Magnus could see the customers getting ready to leave. They gathered up their coats and bags while saying their last goodbyes. 

“Another busy night, huh?” T.J inquired. He leaned against the wall right next to Magnus and a heavy sigh escaped his lips. The venue was quieter than earlier due to the live music from the band leaving around 9. What’s left of the sounds that bounced across the walls were purely from the various conversations between the seated acquaintances. 

“We can’t stay here too long or else Gunilla will start shouting again,” Magnus whispered to the other without answering his question. Gunilla was spotted standing several feet away from them talking to Helgi. She had a permanent scowl etched onto her face and she was nodding grimly along to whatever Helgi was saying to her. 

T.J snickered, seemingly enjoying the other waiter’s vigilance. “Relax, its almost closing time anyway.” He still watched the two figures warily though. “And besides, we at least deserve a little time to breathe.” 

Magnus nodded in agreement, his legs were uncomfortable from standing for such a long period of time and the balls of his feet were practically screaming at him to go sit down for a bit.

“I heard tomorrow’s going to be busy,” T.J whispered to Magnus. Count on T.J to know about everything that was going on in the restaurant, the charming male could worm himself into almost every conversation and catch on to all of the news the patrons and other employees had. 

Magnus was curious, but he pretended to seem uninterested. “And why’s that?” 

“You see,” T.J continued. He was delighted in that he’d perked the blond male’s interest. “We’re getting a special gig tomorrow. A singer. I heard she’s really good.” 

“Is that so,” Magnus was now only mildly interested, his eyes trailed onto a table that seemed to be taking their leave. Magnus recognized it to be one of T.J’s tables. One of the women seated was beginning to raise her hand. 

“Yeah,” T.J didn’t seem to notice the woman, too busy spilling the tea to Magnus. “I overheard Helgi talk to the boss on the phone earlier today. He sounds excited and you know how serious he is usually, I think this means something big!” 

“T.J, your table,” Magnus hissed. The woman was now waving her hands, trying to catch T.J’s attention. T.J finally seemed to notice her and shot Magnus a look that clearly read ‘talk to you later’ as he gracefully made his way back to the table, acting as if he wasn’t slacking off just seconds ago. 

Magnus rolled his eyes but resumed smiling as soon as he saw one of the customers calling him over. 

  
  


─────────

  
  


The next day was Saturday. Which meant no school for Magnus but five hours at the bookstore before he worked the rest of the night at the restaurant. 

He had opening shift which started at 9 and it gave Magnus very little time to shower and water his plants. Living in the city was tough without the vegetation so Magnus had picked up the habit of buying houseplants and bringing them into his apartment. Jack seemed to get along well enough with the greenery (although Magnus often noticed that the leaves had been nibbled on slightly and when asked, Jack would simply meow innocently and rub up against his owner’s leg). Magnus’s mother would often tell him plants could sense the good and bad energy in a person. If you could look after a plant well, it means that you are filled with good energy. Natalie Chase had often brought home shrubbery which she tended to with the utmost care. The habit had passed down from mother to son. Now Magnus’s small living space was filled to the brim with green, he took care of his plants and his plants took care of him. The green reminded him of his mother’s eyes, of the days he spent outside with his mom. Green was a good color. Magnus liked green. 

After Magnus had made sure that Jack was fed and couldn’t get himself stuck in the laundry hamper again, he swiftly left his apartment. Checking that he locked the door before he made his way down the stairs. 

The weather was warm compared to the day before. The late autumn sun peeked through the scattered white clouds in the sky. The air was clean, filtered by the rainfall from the day before. Pigeons flew overhead in flocks and families were taking a stroll past the colossal architecture, peering into shop and cafe windows. 

Magnus glanced at his reflection in the shop windows. He had chosen to wear a simple black hoodie, jeans, and a beige coat. He had shouldered on his backpack with his work clothes inside. His hair shone brightly in the morning sunlight. Magnus decided if he didn’t look so dead, he might have been quite handsome. 

Magnus rounded a corner on Charles St where he spotted the bookstore he worked at, sandwiched between a luxury fashion boutique and a bakery cafe. As he walked past the boutique he peered inside, hoping to see the owner and his good friend Blitz. Sure enough, Blitzen sat behind his sewing machine with his glasses perched on his crooked nose. He seemed hard at work, probably for another high profile client so Magnus decided not to bother him that morning. 

He stopped in front of the bookstore. The black window frames were a huge contrast to the bright red exterior of Blitzen’s boutique and the cream colored bakery. It almost seemed dull compared to the two shops beside it but inside, it was no less magical. Folkvangr Books contained volumes upon volumes of freshly printed books. The ceiling was high in order to contain the towering bookshelves and a stairway led from the ground floor to the second floor. A stained glass window let in multicolored lights in the late afternoons, violet and ultramarine spilling over each other in a cascade of colors. The entire bookstore was filled with soft sofas, throw pillows and hammocks. Nothing was closed off, nothing was concealed. The space smelt clean and homey. If Magnus was to use only one word to describe this place, he’d use comfort. 

The lady who owns the building only comes to check up on the shop once in a blue moon. Magnus had only seen her once before. She was tall, almost the same height as Magnus, and had an aura of beauty and power about her. Long golden locks fell and rippled like a waterfall over her shoulder, she wore extravagant clothing and decorated her neck and arms with beautiful jewelry. When he accidentally met eyes with her, they glinted dangerously cat like. She seemed extremely sweet but Magnus could tell he would not like to see her angry. He later learned her name was Freya, he found this information amusing. 

As soon as he unlocked the door, Magnus’s nostrils were overcome with vellichor. The wind chime twinkled, the silence in the shop had been disrupted by the gush of cold air the tall blond male brought with him. Magnus made his way to the back room to change. After slipping his apron over his white dress shirt and jeans, Magnus made his way around to the back to set up for the day. Just after 9 o’clock, the sign on the door was flipped around; indicating that Folkvangr Books was open for the day. 

  
  
  


The Saturday shift always passed extremely slowly for Magnus. The morning before lunchtime was spent manning the til — scanning books and having to deal with obnoxious, overbearing, and a few extremely confused customers. There was a father who had to calm down his toddler and infant while he struggled to pay for his item, a Karen who decided to get angry at him for her own coupon not working and a young girl who messed up the display on the counter he had worked so hard on making that morning. Magnus found himself constantly looking up at the clock on the wall. The hands didn’t feel like they were moving at all. Up above, some deity must’ve been laughing at him. 

By 1 o’clock, Magnus couldn’t have been happier to get out from behind the counter and stack books for the remaining hour of his shift. He had decided that he would never lose his patience to someone who worked in retail because he knows just how damn hard it was to deal with the idiotic, self-destructive species called humans. 

Compared to scanning books and dealing with people left right and center, stacking books felt like literal heaven on earth. Magnus could finally stand up and move his stiff legs that were tired from sitting and standing in the same place all day. He rolled up his sleeves and got to work. 

  
  
  


After a good 20 minutes of stacking books back onto shelves and rearranging the books customers had thrown everywhere (the amount of patience he had built up from this job was astounding), he went back to the storeroom to retrieve some more books that had just come in. They were some new releases. Magnus scanned the blurbs curiously. There was one book that caught his attention. He made a mental note to ask the manager Hunding whether he could take a copy out and return it a week later. A perk of working in a bookstore was that Magnus could take out books without having to buy them as long as they were returned in pristine condition. 

When he stepped out of the storeroom with a stack of books under each arm (Magnus cursed at himself for forgetting to bring in the trolley) he found a petite figure standing beside said trolley. They were looking up at the poetry section, scanning through the spines with their fingers. The figure had their back turned to Magnus, therefore, obscuring their facial features but Magnus could see the person was drowning in a thick woolen sweater. A pair of shiny pink ankle boots graced his feet, an odd fashion statement but definitely not the weirdest the blond has seen. A mop of short unruly green hair the color of seaweed sat atop their head, cut short, and seemingly unbrushed. As Magnus drew closer, he noticed they were impatiently scanning the names on the book spines. He carefully approached the figure until he was almost right next to them. Magnus placed the books onto the trolley. The figure turned their head at the noise, finally noticing Magnus. 

The boy was unconventionally beautiful. There was something in the way his face was structured; a sharp jawline, high cheekbones, and something else. Magnus couldn’t quite place his finger on it. There was definitely something otherworldly about this boy’s appearance, something ethereal. The other male had a surprised expression splayed across his face, his eyebrows were perked up, eyes wide open and mouth hung slightly agape. Magnus saw that he had a couple of books in his hand already, which upon Magnus’ arrival the green haired boy clutched tighter to his chest. He reminded Magnus of a small deer caught in the headlights. 

“Hi, sorry I started you,” Magnus took a step back, trying to appear less intimidating. He was much taller than the other boy, almost towering a head over them. The last thing they probably needed was a 6 foot something blond giant breathing down their neck. “But I was wondering if you needed some help?” 

The petite boy seemed to have gotten over his initial shock and hurriedly tucked some of his messy locks behind his ear, displaying his impressive amount of golden piercings. “Yes actually, I was wondering if you have any of the poems by Sappho?” 

Magnus racked his brain. He remembered seeing copies just a few days before. “Hold on, let me look for them.” The smaller boy stepped aside, allowing Magnus access to the wall of books. It took a bit of time for Magnus to locate the thin book, its placement between two thicker copies of the Iliad and Odyssey made it almost impossible to spot. Magnus pulled it out with a small smile of triumph and handed it to the other boy. The look of excitement on his face made Magnus smile even wider. 

“Thank you,” the other boy made eye contact with Magnus as he said this. Magnus noticed that the boy had different colored eyes. Magnus forgot the term for them but he remembered David Bowie had those kinds of eyes, except this boy had one brown, one seemingly golden. Whether they were real or not Magnus could not tell but it certainly made him appear even more unnerving. 

“Of course,” Magnus replied politely. He could feel his face heating up from feeling self-conscious. In front of him stood one of the most beautiful people he had ever laid eyes on and he was trying his hardest not to do something embarrassing. “Do you need me to check your books out for you?” 

“I’d rather check you out,” the boy smirked. 

Magnus stood utterly stunned, scared he had misheard the other boy. He felt his face turn a shade akin to the others’ hot pink boots which made the boy laugh curtly. 

“Yes please,” the strange green haired boy answered Magnus’s previous question. Magnus lowered his eyes as he led the boy to the counter, still too shy to meet his gaze. He was afraid the boy would say something oddly flirtatious again and accidentally make Magnus combust on the spot. He quickly scanned the items and the smaller male paid for them, the interaction was civilized and the coy male never tried to tease the blond again. Once the boy left the shop, Magnus felt oddly disappointed. He hadn’t been able to catch his name and he wasn’t sure whether he'd see the peculiar boy with shiny pink boots again. The image of his radiant smile was already beginning to fade. 

Magnus arrived home at 2:30 after his shift and he had almost completely forgotten about the boy by then. The only remains are fragments of his green hair and two-toned eyes.

  
  


─────────

  
  


The night shift at Valhalla was much more fascinating than the previous day. 

When Magnus first entered the back room, he could see T.J engrossed in conversation with his other colleague and friend Mallory Keen, both seemed to be in a rather carefree mood. Mallory was whispering in T.J’s ear and the male was eager to agree excitedly with whatever secret they had shared. Having already changed into his work clothes at home, all Magnus needed to do was take off his coat and place it and his bag into his locker. 

“How’s it, Magnus,” Mallory greeted him with a wryly smile, hooking an arm around his shoulders in some sort of half hug. T.J soon joined him and clapped a hand on his back. The impact left a stinging sensation, Magnus winced at the slight pain. 

“Excited for tonight?” T.J seemed to be unaware of the pain he had caused the tall blond male. 

“What’s tonight?” 

“The singer! We haven’t had one in ages!” Mallory replied in excitement. Magnus just stared at his two friends dumbly. 

“Uhh, so?” 

“Oh my god Magnus,” T.J sounded disappointed. “Why are you like this?” 

“Like what?” The blond was even more confused now. Mallory only shook her head like ‘you poor thing’ before grabbing his hand and leading him to her locker. 

“C’mere,” she took out her makeup bag. “You really need to get some rest soon.” 

Mallory opened her concealer and dabbed some of it underneath Magnus’s eyes. This had become a regular thing for them now, Magnus wouldn’t need to ask and the fiery redhead would apply the makeup for him. 

“Thank you.”

Just as Mallory put away her makeup bag, they were interrupted by a burly man knocking on the door. 

“Let’s get going guys, breaks over,” Gunderson boomed as he banged his fist against the door in some sort of a greeting. Mallory jumped at the thunderous voice. Her back was facing the door so she hadn’t seen the husky man arrive. After the rather comical scolding Mallory gave to the bearded man, the four soon emerged from the back room, ready to wait on the crowds of people expected to arrive in just a few minutes. 

Magnus turned towards the stage. It was empty omit one of those classical microphones used in the 1950s. A spotlight was centered on the stage, illuminating the emerald green curtain. The lights in Valhalla were dimmed more than usual, now Magnus could only barely make out the faces of the diners at the far end of the restaurant. 

The night started out slow but the steakhouse soon filled with people. Magnus was getting the orders of one of the tables when the lonely sound of a piano started to permeate the air. It acted as a silencing voice, soon the loud chatter of diners hushed as the lonely tune of the piano played out. Magnus was currently turned with his back facing the stage and no matter how much he had wanted to turn around to see the performance, he had to do his job. 

A single female voice resonated across the room. 

_ Fly me to the moon _

_ Let me play among the stars _

_ Let me see what spring is like _

_ On Jupiter and Mars _

The voice sounded so melancholic. Magnus had heard this same song sung probably a hundred times before but never had it left such an impact on him. Frank Sinatra sounded mostly carefree when he had sung the same song but now, the song sounded sorrowful. The piano seemed to weep along with the singer. The thing that troubled Magnus most was that he was sure he had heard this voice before, the same but different somehow. Magnus couldn’t help but turn around now and when he saw the singer, he almost dropped his pen and notepad. 

There she stood, in her black velvet dress and dark green hair styled away in such a way so that it framed her face. Her body swayed with the music in a captivating way. Her eyes were closed and her painted red lips moved as she sang her mournful tune. When she opened her eyes and made direct eye contact with Magnus, standing starstruck, there was simply no denying it. 

It was the beautiful strange boy from the bookstore. 

  
  



	2. Oh To Be Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter when I should've been studying for my ap maths test and now I'm posting it after I wrote aka failed my test pls enjoy :'))

Boy. Piercings.  _ Girl? _ Thick woolen sweater. Pink heels. Girl.  _ Girl? Or boy? _

Thoughts ran rampant in Magnus’s brain as he tried to comprehend just what was happening. The boy, Magnus could have sworn he was a boy that morning, was now standing on stage in a dress that seemed to outline his—her?—curves in the most prepossessing way. The makeup and styling messed with the blond’s mind as well, the performer almost looked like a completely different person from that morning at the bookstore. 

Magnus stood in a daze, staring at her—Magnus was sure it was her now—while she continued to sway to the slow rhythm of the song. A trumpet was now playing alongside the piano, echoing all of her words in the most disconsolate way. He almost didn’t hear the customer who was trying to order his food. 

“Right, sorry,” Magnus turned around and tightened his grip on his notepad, refusing to think further about the riveting presence onstage. 

  
  
  


Magnus didn’t look up at the stage for the rest of the evening. Instead, he busied himself with seeing to the customers’ every request. The boisterous stream of diners came and went as the night draped on her darkest gown. The impression of the patrons soon died down in a decrescendo of chatter and laughter. Like every night Magnus spent at the restaurant, the throng of customers had dissipated by 10 o’clock and Magnus was preparing to leave. 

The white male draped on his heavy coat and scarf and was about to head out of the now tranquil restaurant. T.J and Mallory had already done so a little while earlier. 

The singer and her band had left sometime during the evening, stealing away like a thief in the night. Magnus had almost forgotten their existence completely. It was only until the dimmed lights slowly brightened like a rising sun did he notice the empty stage. The chairs and stands had disappeared mysteriously and the only indication of the band being there before was the gently swaying mic.

Now that Magnus was left to his own devices, his mind wandered back to the girl. How her flirtatious gaze landed on him when he made eye contact with her. How she had successfully seduced him and the evening diners with a simple sway of her hips. Without a doubt, Magnus knew she left an indelible impression on everyone that dined that evening. 

Magnus shouldered his backpack and switched off the lights in the backroom. After making sure Helgi knew he was taking his leave for the night, he exited out of the back of the restaurant. 

The cool night air hit him square in the face, effectively waking up his fatigued body. He took a deep breath. The stench of sewage and the pungent smell of industrial odor invaded his nostrils, a stench he had associated with the great American Dream. Something so prodigious, so stupendous Magnus knew it would always just stay that way—never becoming reality. 

A figure leaned against the wall next to the door, startling Magnus. Their face was obscured by the hood of their jacket. They smoked a cigarette, the dying embers on the butt glowed softly with every inhale. Magnus didn’t recognize the person and guessing by the duffel bag they carried they usually don’t mean anything good. Magnus hoped to pass them without causing any trouble. Hearing his footsteps, the figure turned their head and Magnus could make out her surprised expression. The same one she had the first time they met. 

“Hi,” greeted the very culprit of Magnus’s thoughts. She pushed herself off the side of the wall and extinguished the cigarette butt with transcendental grace. She was a living ghost, haunting Magnus’s very existence with her subtle smile and mysterious aura. 

The tanned girl had on yet another outfit which at this point Magnus was sure only she could pull off. She was wrapped in a green and white windbreaker and on her feet, she wore her pink ankle boots. What Magnus assumed to be a pair of extra skinny jeans hugged her legs snuggly, accentuating her slim figure. 

Magnus stood still, dumbfounded. He wondered if someone from above was deliberately playing tricks with him. It seemed as though every time Magnus as much as thought about the green-haired beauty, she would materialize right in front of him. 

“Uh, hi?” He replied hesitantly. Magnus glanced around him, wondering who she was waiting for. “Are you waiting for someone?” 

“Yeah, dummy. You.” 

Magnus was even more shocked now. His eyes were wide open and his mouth hung agape. “Me?” He pointed a finger to his chest as he asked. “For this long?”

The girl threw her head back and laughed at Magnus’s skepticism. The same bright intense laughter from earlier that day in the bookstore. Magnus felt fluttering in his stomach. 

“I honestly didn’t mind waiting, I didn't have anywhere I needed to be either. We’ve seen each other twice today and I wanted to meet you properly,” the girl explained. “I’m Alex.”

_ Alex.  _

It fits her so well.

She reached out her hand. Magnus stared at the outstretched hand. She has nice fingers, he thought as he shook it. Her palm was warm, complementing the cold evening air. 

“Magnus,” he replied at which Alex smiled. 

“Magnus,” the name rolled off her lips most pleasantly. Alex smiled. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise.” 

Alex withdrew her hand and Magnus missed her warmth immediately afterward. 

A silence settled between the two, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Magnus noticed Alex shivering in her jacket, he could see the other was wearing way too little for the chilly November evening. Magnus knew it was time for him to head home, and maybe for Alex as well. But there was something about the other that made him want to linger for longer. 

“Have you ever tried falafel?” 

Alex looked up at the sound of the strange query, momentarily distracted from the cold. 

“I mean I’ve tried it a couple of times before, why do you ask?” 

“Come on, let me treat you to some.” 

Maybe the request was a bit odd and Magnus remembered that—being a girl—Alex had every right to be suspicious when a tall male asks you out to an impromptu dinner at half-past 10 on a Saturday evening at the back of a restaurant. 

“I have a friend and he owns a place nearby and they’ve got really good falafel,” the taller helpfully provided. “I don’t know if you’ve eaten yet but you look cold so maybe we can go someplace warm?” 

Alex smirked at the suggestion. “Are you asking me out on a date already?”

Magnus blushed. Alex saw his reaction and smiled again, a sight so radiant Magnus felt it could banish the relentless winter. Magnus found confidence somewhere in Alex’s poise and managed to grab her hand, taking her with him down the street as Alex giggled. They spoke as they walked down the road, the nearby street lamps irradiated the pathways with a soft yellow hue. Yellow. A color that matches his mood. Magnus was smiling, happy at how easy it was to have a conversation with Alex now that they broke the ice. The two warmed up to each other rather quickly despite their precarious start. Gone was the tension and awkwardness. Instead, it was replaced with jovial smiles and blissful laughter. They conversed in the softest of whispers. They spoke about things from music to school to friends, from past experiences to amateur philosophy.

Magnus found Alex to be an easy person to get along with and he listened attentively whenever she had something to say. This was reciprocated as well, Magnus was surprised to find the other seemed intrigued by even his most boring stories. 

They arrived at the humble eatery sooner than Magnus expected, maybe because the time spent with Alex seemed to fly by without him noticing. They stumbled into the late-night eatery and immediately a sturdy man turned to greet them. His familiar sepia-colored complexion and a broad smile somewhat concealed underneath his full beard made Magnus smile even wider as he approached the two with open arms. 

“Hey! How’s it going, Maggie?” The more muscular male crushed Magnus in a powerful embrace, almost crushing the blond’s ribcage. As concerning as it may sound, it was extremely comforting to be embraced by someone much more built than yourself. Magnus tried to return the hug as best as he could. 

“Yeah I’m good, and you?” Magnus tried to suppress the sound of his strained vocal cords, trying not to act as though he was in pain. 

“We’ve had quite a busy night,” Amir threw his head back and laughed, a deep sound coming from his belly. The handsome man's teeth were brilliantly white, Magnus imagined he could have worked for a teeth whitening business instead of his falafel shop if he wanted to. “It’s a lot quieter now. Find a seat and I’ll come back with the menus.” 

“Thanks, Amir.” 

Magnus led Alex to a quiet booth near the window, settling down in the seat across from her. Magnus took off his heavy coat although he noticed Alex still kept hers on. A pang of guilt hit him in the stomach, he couldn’t imagine how cold it must’ve been for her to wait outside Valhalla for so long. 

“Maggie, huh.” Alex suppressed a snicker. The blond's face heated up again as he found himself stumbling over words to explain the embarrassing nickname. 

“Don’t worry,” Alex assured him, resting her chin on her palm as she smirked at him. “I think it’s kind of cute.” 

When Magnus had been a stuttering mess before, he now sat utterly shellshocked at the other’s flirtatious words.  _ Dammit, _ he thought.  _ I don’t know how long I can last without combusting on the spot. _

Magnus admired Alex for a second. She was laughing at his discomfiture, her eyes squeezed into waning moons, and her mouth curved into a twinkling smile. Her cheeks were flushed a healthy pink hue and Magnus could properly notice the freckles and moles scattered across her face like countless stars. The moment felt too surreal, too fickle. If Magnus could choose to stop the flow of time once in his life, this moment would be very high up on his list. 

The moment was broken when Amir came back with a set of menus.

Amir placed two menus in front of them and took out his notepad. Magnus didn’t even need to pick up the menu to know what he was ordering. 

“Can I get the usual falafel and laffa bread, as well as your hummus and lamb kebabs?” 

Amir smiled as he quickly jotted down the order. Magnus was sure he didn’t need to at this stage, it was all Magnus ever ordered. 

“And for the young lady?” 

Alex smiled as she hastily flipped through the menu. Magnus could kick himself for forgetting his manners. He realized he hadn’t asked if Alex wanted some time to think about her order before he went ahead and told Amir what he wanted. After a few moments of deep concentration, she looked up at Amir. 

“Is there anything you’d recommend? I’m not entirely familiar with this cuisine.” 

“Certainly,” Amir picked up Magnus’s untouched menu and began pointing to different items on it. Alex promptly decided on spicy chicken kebabs with yogurt dip and basmati rice. 

“And anything to drink?” 

Magnus looked at Alex, not forgetting proper etiquette for the second time. 

“Just water will be fine.” 

“And Magnus?” 

“I’ll have the same, thanks.” 

“I’ll come back with your orders soon.” Amir smiled and left with the menus, leaving them alone. 

The thick cloud of tension settled between the two again. Whatever had prompted their previous conversation had left them in awkward silence once more. Magnus wasn’t sure whether it was the fact that they were now both aware of how the situation looked like; two young adults sitting by themselves, facing each other in a diner at 10 pm. Anyone in their right minds would have guessed they were in some sort of romantic relationship. 

Magnus cleared his throat.

“So what do you do? Besides performing of course.” Magnus tried to initiate small talk, he hoped he didn’t sound rude. 

“I’m attending art school right now,” came the reply. 

“Oh? And what’re you studying there?”

“Ceramics and music.” 

“Ah, I see.” 

“And what about you? Are you still in school?” 

Magnus was interrupted when a waiter came up to them with a jug of cold water and two cups, filling them up and serving it before leaving as swiftly as he came. 

“I’m studying medicine,” Magnus smiled awkwardly. “Not the most interesting profession out there, but it’s what I’m good at I guess.” 

“You must be awfully smart.” 

“It depends on who you ask. Sometimes I’m just not the brightest.”

This earned a chuckle from the green-haired girl. Magnus smiled knowing he could coax such a lovely sound from the other. 

“Do you have any hobbies?” She asked. 

“I used to go hiking with my mom quite often.” 

Alex's eyes lit up when she heard this. Magnus would compare her face to that of a small child’s on Christmas day. It overflowed with excitement.

“You hike too? That’s so awesome! We should go hiking together sometime!” 

Magnus beamed at the thought. He liked how Alex was talking about the future, it was a reassuring act for someone like Magnus. Maybe he'll be a part of Alex's future. Maybe this wasn't just a fantastical dream he could wake up from at any time. 

Magnus fiddled with the napkin, it was an old habit of his whenever he got nervous. He stopped. 

“How about you, Alex?” he asked her as she took a sip of her water. “Is there anything else you enjoy doing?”

“I sing and play the guitar for fun. Art and pottery could also count as hobbies I guess, before college.” 

“Before college?”

“Well,” Alex sighed a little, looking away. “It’s harder for me to like it as much now that it practically feels like a chore doing it at school. All the creativity’s just been sucked out of me and it's hard to do project after project with no real freedom.” 

Magnus couldn’t really grasp the concept but he nodded regardless of it. 

After getting well acquainted with each other for another few minutes, Amir brought in their orders. On each hand balanced a plate piled with a very generous amount of food. Magnus almost started drooling when the aroma of the meat and ground chickpea balls hit his nostrils. 

“Dig in!” Amir laughed heartily. 

“Thank you,” Magnus called after the taller male as he returned to the kitchen. 

Magnus took a bite and as he expected, the food tasted like literal heaven on earth. Judging by the moan Alex let out after she slipped a bite of her food past her lips, she felt the same way. 

“It’s so good, right?” Magnus asked but the green-haired could only hum in reply, face stuffed so full of food she had trouble talking. 

The falafel was fried to perfection, just like how Magnus remembers it to be every time. The generous amount of tahini sauce provided with the food added an authentic flavor to the dish. The grilled lamb kebabs were steaming hot, the meat succulent and delicious. The hummus was spiced slightly with Israeli chili and paprika, rich in flavor and extremely palatable. Magnus scooped up copious amounts of it with his laffa bread, which was still warm from the kitchen. 

The food disappeared at an alarming rate. Magnus couldn't help it, it had been hours since he last ate, and judging by the way Alex was devouring her food she seemed to have been in a similar situation that evening. Not much later, the two sat back with bellies full and plates empty. They smiled sleepily and waited for the bill to arrive. Magnus paid (swiftly shutting down Alex’s sounds of protest) and the two left the warm, bright restaurant back onto the now quiet street. 

“Fuck. Thank you, Magnus.” Alex expressed. Her breath turned to water vapor as it hit the cool night air. “That was probably the best food I’ve had in the longest time.” 

Magnus smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed it so much.” 

“Of course! I had so much fun with you too.”

It was hard to tell in the feeble lighting but Magnus swore he could see Alex blush. 

Just as Magnus was about to say something in response, Alex’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and her smile instantly morphed into a scowl. She pocketed her phone hurriedly.

“Sorry Magnus, I have to run.”

“Oh. Okay,” Magnus replied, a little confused by her sudden change in mood.

Alex began to walk away but then it seemed as though she remembered something. She turned back towards Magnus.

“Give me your phone.” Alex stretched out her hand to Magnus, palm flat and facing up. Waiting for the other to give his phone over. 

“What?” 

“Pass it.”

Magnus fumbled clumsily in his pockets for his phone and handed it to Alex. She opened it and briskly typed something in before handing it back to him with a smile on her face. 

“That’s my number. You can text me whenever you have time or whenever you feel like it.”

Magnus stood stupidly as his larynx seemed to contract and relax, trying to squeeze out audible words. 

“I really need to go now but I enjoyed our first date and I can’t wait for another!” Alex winked and waved a little before walking away and disappearing around the corner. 

Magnus had to process just what came out of the other’s mouth. He started walking away quickly, knowing he’d probably get mugged if he stood there any longer. All the while, thoughts churned in his head. 

Date? Number?  _ Another? _

His hands leaped to his face, fighting down that reoccurring deep blush that seemed to appear as frequently as the dark-haired girl with freckles appeared in his mind. 

  
_ Fuck. _ Magnus was properly fucked. 


	3. Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry long time no update but im back :') I haven't edited or formatted the chapter but hopefully y'all can still understand and enjoy it

“You are the cause of all entropy.” 

Jack meowed in reply and Magnus sighed as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. 

Leaning back against the couch, he reached out to stroke Jack’s fur gingerly. The cat sat curled into himself on top of the layers of blankets piled onto the fraying mattress Magnus liked to call his bed. All evidence of the previous occurrence was wiped clean. Thunder boomed and rain drummed against the windows. Notes and highlighters were strewn all over the floor and bed. Magnus clutched a pack of flashcards in his fist, creasing the paper in the process. Jack meowed with his eyes closed, looking content. 

Magnus could only sigh again and get back to work. 

  
  
  


Just a few hours prior, Magnus had returned home to an overturned trash can, cupboards flung open and the very culprit of the mess himself laying on the floor with somewhat of a complacent look on his petty little face next to a container of finished wet food. 

“You bastard,” Magnus seethed with fury, dropping his bags to chase his cat across his apartment. This attempt proved to be futile for the apartment itself was tiny and Magnus was much less lithe and agile compared to the orange tabby. He could only humph in disappointment as he stared up at where Jack had wedged himself into a small nook between the top of the fridge and the bottom of a cupboard. Jack grinned smugly at his human as he settled himself comfortably, seemingly in no hurry to get out. 

Magnus spent the rest of his evening cleaning up the devil reincarnate’s trash instead of studying for his midterms like he was supposed to and by the end he was utterly drained of any remaining energy, feeling too tired to even fix a simple dinner for himself. 

He slumped onto the floor. Jack had once again settled into one of the many blankets strewn onto the bed. Too tired to do anything about it, Magnus could only scowl at the unbothered cat. 

“You little piece of shit.” 

Jack meowed. 

His phone started vibrating on where it was placed on the table and Magnus groaned. He still stood up to fetch it though; hoping, or rather wishing for it to be the person he couldn’t get off his mind. The contact flashed on the screen, disappointing Magnus. He still picked up. 

“What’s up Blitz.” 

  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


“Jeez kid, you’re all wet.” 

Magnus could only huff and hurriedly shut his umbrella before any more water got into Blitzen’s precious black Mercedes. 

“As one tends to be when they just ran outside in the pouring rain but thanks for informing me.” 

“Hey,” the older man scowled as he pulled away from the parking lot. “I’m the one feeding you tonight and I can revoke that privilege anytime I want.” 

Magnus knew he would never do that so he pushed on. 

“Technically Hearth’s feeding us tonight and he would never revoke my right to his homemade food.” 

“Well I’m his husband and I can convince him to revoke it anytime I want.” 

“He loves me too much to do that.” 

“Well, he loves me enough to marry me so take that! Ha!” 

Despite the bickering, Magnus was overjoyed to be able to talk to his friend again. The past few weeks had been particularly hectic for the older male as he had quite a few high-profile clients commissioning pieces for the new season. Blitzen spent most of his time holed up in his small shop, working more hours than necessary to complete the pieces. 

The trip to Blitz and Hearth’s house wasn’t long despite the heavy rainfall and traffic. Blitzen soon pulled up in front of his fancier and larger building situated in the much nicer neighborhood in Boston. After dodging the heavy rainfall as best they could (“Hurry Blitz! Just run for it!” “I absolutely cannot get this suit wet. Do you know how much it costs to dry clean?”) The two men made their way inside the cozy house where the distinct smell of a fragrant broth wafted through the air and the sound of the faint rhythmic chopping sound of a knife on a cutting board as well as the bubbling of a pot could be heard. Magnus took off his dirty shoes and waddled carefully into the kitchen where a tall, pale man was chopping up lettuce. Magnus waited for the taller to put his knife down before gently touching his palm, alerting him of his presence. 

Hearth turned towards Magnus and smiled wide. Putting his knife down, he embraced the younger male and kissed his cheek. 

“How have you been?” Hearth signed, mouthing the words as well. 

“Good,” Magnus replied, moving his hands with familiarity. “And yourself?” 

Hearth’s smile seemed to grow wider. “Blitz and I have been very well thank you.” 

This was when Blitz walked up behind Hearth and slowly wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. Hearth smiled and turned to face his husband, planting an actual kiss on his lips before embracing him. 

Magnus smiled at the domestic scene before him. He was glad his friends were doing so well together but it made his heart long for something similar. Call him selfish but Magnus had never longed for companionship more since meeting the couple. 

Blitz retrieved an apron from one of the hooks in the kitchen and returned beside his husband. Signing and asking aloud, “How was work today?” 

Hearth only nodded and smiled, eliciting a smile from the other male as well. 

The taller of the two turned to Magnus and gestured to the plate of lettuce, silently asking the other to take it to the dinner table. Magnus complied and left the two alone. 

The dinner table was already set up. A pot of bubbling broth rested on a portable mini stove. Several plates laid with raw fish and beef surrounded the pot. Magnus was glad to see seaweed, tofu, mushroom, and many other delicious ingredients arranged on some other plates as well. Three bowls were already arranged in front of their respective chairs and filled with Magnus’s favorite hotpot dipping sauce. His mouth watered at the sight of the meal and he excitedly took out his phone to snap a picture to send to his friends. He might work for a high-end restaurant but nothing compares to the taste of Hearth’s homemade food. 

Seeing that there was nothing else to do, Magnus sat down at the table and waited for the two other men to join him. He typed away furiously in a group chat consisting of himself, Mallory, TJ, and Gunderson, showing off his dinner plans for the evening. 

When the two older men came into the room, aprons discarded and the last plate of glass noodles held in one hand, Magnus put down his phone and prepared to eat. Blitz chuckled at his blatant display of enthusiasm and indulged him by not wasting any more time. When all three men had sat down, Magnus took it as his personal responsibility to put the food into the pot. The three of them conversed as they waited for the seaweed and sweet potatoes to cook in the simmering broth. 

“How’s school, Magnus?” Hearth asked.

Magnus shrugged. “It’s good I guess, it's also a bit tiring but what’s new.” 

Hearth nodded grimly in understanding. 

The conversation flowed freely during the meal and it was only until they were starting to put in the second round of tofu when Blitz asked him the question: 

“How’s your mom doing right now?” 

Magnus’s throat constricted slightly but he pushed down the food. Placing his utensils and bowl down, he cleared his throat. 

“She’s doing better,” Magnus arranged his words carefully. “She’s up and about again but we’re just trying to be really careful.” 

Blitzen nodded slowly, concern clearly showing in his eyes. 

“Kid, the offer is still up. If you need us to help you wi-.” 

“No, no. It’s alright. Really.” Magnus insisted. He picked up his chopsticks and bowl again, hoping that the conversation would drop. Thankfully, Blitz took the hint and they didn’t bring it up for the remainder of the evening. 

After their comforting meal, Hearth put on the kettle and made some chamomile tea as they seated themselves on the couches around the coffee table. The storm outside had died down to a slightly less aggressive downpour. 

“How’s work? Has anything interesting happened?” 

“Work’s fine,” Magnus sipped his tea. It was refreshing, especially after the hotpot. Suddenly, the events of last week replayed in his mind. His encounter with Alex in the bookstore, their chanced contact at the restaurant, and finally their ‘date’ at Amir’s. Before he could stop himself, Magnus’s mouth betrayed him: “Actually, there was something that happened.” 

The older males looked expectantly at Magnus and he wondered briefly if telling them was a good idea, seeing that he knew them well enough to know that he’d get teased for this endlessly. 

“There was this girl,” Magnus started but before he could continue, the couple had already started exchanging knowing and annoying glances at each other. Magnus was starting to regret his decision to tell them about Alex. “We met at the bookstore I worked at and then we met again at the restaurant.” 

Blitz raised his eyebrow at this. Hearth and Blitz were silent for a bit before Blitz said sternly, “Magnus, even if you’re a man you must still report to the police whe-.” 

“No!” Magnus frantically waved his hands. “No, she wasn’t stalking me, Blitz. She stopped by the bookstore to pick up books but we met again at the restaurant because she was performing that night.” 

The married couple nodded, a relieved smile stretched out on both of their faces. 

“She waited for me after work though and we talked,” Magnus continued. “She hadn’t eaten anything so I took her to Amir’s.” 

“Well, that was quick. Our Maggie is already taking girls on dates on the first day they meet.” 

“No! It wasn’t a date!” 

“You sure about that?” 

Magnus remained silent. Coming to think about it, Alex did assume it was a date as well. Should he just go along with it? What if he honestly had no intention of making a move so quickly?

“So did you guys exchange numbers or something? You gonna see her again?” 

“So about that,” Magnus didn’t want to admit it to the only functioning adults in his life at the moment. “She gave me her number and I texted her but she never replied.” 

“Let me see what you said,” Hearth signed to Magnus, opening his palm so that Magnus could pass over his phone. He did. 

With Magnus’s help, Hearth located his messaging app and opened the contact that said, Alex. Blitz peered over his husband’s shoulder to see as well. After opening the contact, it seemed apparent why Alex never got back to Magnus. 

Blitz smacked him upside his head, “You absolute dumbass.” 

The only thing Magnus had said was a simple ‘Hi’. There was no other text; no name, no information apart from the ‘Hi’. 

“You gotta tell her who you are at least. She’s most definitely not going to reply to a text from an unknown number that says ‘Hi’.”

Magnus, who wasn’t the outgoing type and to start conversations before, was absolutely dumbfounded. 

“Ah, I see.” 

“Tell her who you are now,” Hearth his phone back to him. 

The two older men looked over Magnus’s shoulder as he typed in another message. 

**You**

Hi 

Its me, Magnus

“See,” Blitz gestured. “Much better.” 

“Now if she doesn’t reply,” Hearth started. “That’s completely on her and she must know she’s missing out on one of the best guys I’ve met.” 

Magnus blushed a little at the compliment, not being one to take compliments well. “Thanks, Hearth.” 

Not long after that conversation, Magnus deemed it late enough to go back home to his demon cat. Blitz offered to drive him home and Hearth insisted he come along as well, despite Magnus’s protests. 

After pulling up in front of the familiar apartment building, Magnus got out of the car and waved goodbye to both men. The rain had stopped completely but fat drops of rainwater dripped from the tall oak trees. 

Opening the lights to his apartment, he found Jack in the same position he had left him in. The orange tabby seemed to have drained all his energy in trashing the house that day and Magnus smirked a little, remembering just how stupid it all was. He walked over and kissed the top of the cat’s head. Jack didn’t even stir in his sleep. 

Magnus went into the bathroom to wash up before going to bed. It was only when he had arranged himself under the covers (making sure not to wake his bastard cat) did he hear his phone ping once. Assuming it was from either Blitz or Hearth telling him to sleep, he got his phone to tell them that yes he will be sleeping tonight and to thank them again for the food but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the name of the contact.

**Alex**

Oh hi Magnus! 

How have you been? :) 

Magnus shot up in bed, staring at the name. Alex.  _ Alex, Alex, Alex _ . A smile made its way on his lips and a happy little feeling emerged from his chest even though he tried his hardest to push it down. The image of her smile, the sound of her laugh. Her sweater paws, the unkept green hair, the sincerity in her two-toned eyes all came rushing back in a tidal wave of emotions. 

He quickly typed back a reply. 

**You**

Ive been good and yourself?

**Alex**

Yeah ive just been a bit busy 

I just handed in a big painting assignment for school 

and now idk what to do w all this free time lol 

**You**

Thats amazing :D im rly glad 

My midterms are soon so I need to study for those :(( 

**Alex**

Aw you poor thing 

Gl for those tho 

**You**

Dont you write midterms as well? 

**Alex**

Nah 

All the classes I take are studio art classes so we just 

hand in our assignments before midterm and were pretty 

much free :) 

Now im gonna catch up all the hours of sleep I missed these weeks

**You**

Sounds like a plan tbh 

Im also kinda jealous ur done with all your assignments while I still 

need to write next week :(( 

**Alex**

Believe me you dont 

The past few weeks had been torture

Idk how I survived all those consecutive all nighters I pulled. 

**You**

Damn 

Well then ill just stick to engineering 

**Alex**

Yeah do that 

I need someone to beg for money from when I graduate 

**You**

Lmao 

Bro I don’t believe that 

**Alex**

Well you should 

Idk why I decided to be an art student 

**You**

Bc you like it and you’re good at what u do 

**Alex**

Lies lol 

I should’ve just let this remain a hobby 

**You**

…

**Alex**

Enough about school dont u think? 

Wanna see a cute blowfish? 

**You**

Sure why not 

**Alex**

*insert link here*

**You**

Omg its so smol 

**Alex**

Yeah like me 

**You**

Just a little bit 

**Alex**

… 

Goodbye Magnus 

**You**

No wait dont go! 

Asksjhd I was joking 

**Alex**

Yeah me too 

Wait I have another one 

*insert link here*

**You**

…

Why is it being force fed a carrot 

This is unethical, why are you showing me this 

**Alex**

Cdskhfks this isnt unethical magnus 

No but like look at how cute it is 

**You**

When the dude took up the knife I was so scared 

They probably killed the poor fish afterwards 

**Alex**

Just let me enjoy my blowfish videos for gods sake 

**You**

Fine 

Do you want to know how people should properly kill fish 

**Alex**

What 

Magnus wtf 

**You**

I watched a yt video 

Do u wanna know tho 

**Alex**

Wtf no 

**You**

Okay well your loss 

Their conversation lasted for some time, with more useless YouTube videos sent through and a few laughs here and there. By the time they stopped Magnus’s digital alarm flashed 02:37. 

When he woke up the next day, he didn’t feel too tired. Instead, he felt ecstatic that he started talking to Alex again. 

  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


Magnus woke to the late morning sun, the downpour from the previous night promised a clear day ahead for Boston. Jack had already woken up and made himself comfortable staring intensely at his owner from the corner of the bed. 

“G’morning,” Magnus greeted him. And as usual, Jack greeted him with a meow in reply. 

Stretching his back, he heard his joints pop and let out a satisfied sigh. He groggily sat up from his bed and made himself a cup of coffee. The black liquid cleared his languid body and effectively opened his heavy eyelids. He fed Jack his morning meal before he headed over to take care of his plants. 

He knelt next to his fiddle-leaf fig tree which was having problems the previous week with some invading pests. Tentatively, he checked the leaves for any unwanted bugs, and after deeming the plant healthy; he gave the leaves a little love in the form of a gentle wipe down. 

He repeated this process on the rest of his plants. Checking the leaves for any signs of pests, wiping the leaves to clean them of any dust, and watered the plants that needed watering. His golden pothos had grown long enough to be propagated and Magnus was thrilled at the prospect of coming home later that day to do just that.

Checking his plants in the early morning sun cheered him up immensely. Along with the conversation he had with Alex the previous night, Magnus felt exultant. He had successfully reached out to someone he particularly wanted to befriend and they seemed to have many things in common and even more things they did not. This excited Magnus as he knew he could learn so much more from someone who didn’t always agree with him or share the same views on certain subjects. New ideas meant new learning opportunities and who’d turn down the offer of talking with someone as cool as Alex? 

After fixing a simple breakfast of French toast and tea, he received a text notification from the very person he had been thinking about. 

**Alex**

Hey! 

I hope you slept well last night

Or this morning at least ://

Sorry for keeping you up! I know u still have classes today >w<

Magnus smiled a little as he saw each separate text pop up in quick succession. He hastily finished his breakfast to reply her anxious messages. 

**You**

Morning!

I slept well after our convo so dw :) 

I only have one lecture so it wont be too bad 

**Alex**

Ah oke im glad to hear that owo

Hey also,, do u wanna get coffee w me after ur lecture? 

My treat since I made u stay up so late talking to me lol 

**You**

Ah no dw about it! You rly don’t have to 

**Alex**

Aw but I want to 

I heard about this rly great coffee place and I wanted to try it out w someone 

So pweeaaaasssse 

**You**

Aksjdk okay 

I finish at 2 would that be okay for u? 

**Alex**

Its literally perfect! 

Ill send you the address 

*insert link here*

**You**

Great I got it 

See u at 2 :) 

**Alex**

:)))

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is a great example of how absolutely clueless at everything I decided to add into the story lol pls forgive my inexperience. new chapter will probs come after I edit it, im pretty far ahead I just want to make sure ive covered everything I want to include :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://astriloqus.tumblr.com)  
> [fic playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4cKFbRl9IW8BDZ3ztEWPCG?si=U7u_lkV4Rf6IFOzKI5YP3A)


End file.
